


Hadrian Jones

by EchoMist3477



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Dark Harry Potter, Education, Grey Harry Potter, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Orphanage, Orphans, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMist3477/pseuds/EchoMist3477
Summary: Harry Potter got killed during the Forbidden Forest scene. Now in limbo he comes in contact with a mysterious mist. Jumping head first into the mist Harry awakens with a loss to all his memories and being de-aged to a great age of eight. Waking up at a strange orphanage by the name of Wool’s, Harry comes into many conflicts with one of the residents there.Join Hadrian and Tom as they go through life hand in hand.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Fanfic, and most of the characters are not my own. I do not take credit for any of the Harry Potter characters created by J.K Rowling or some similar features.
> 
> (I also have this on Wattpad by the same name and username)

- _Thoughts_ -

- **Parcel tongue-**

-"Speaking"-

Hadrian Jones

"Harry Potter.....come to die," spoke a clear voice with a hissing quality. Voldemort tilted his head. It was as though the child wanted to die. Standing there, green eyes bowed to the forest floor.

 

Voldemort raised his yew wand and with a look of utter trump uttered the killing curse.

 

Meanwhile Harry held his breath. He was, for once thankful that Voldemort wished to grant him a quick death. With the green curse now moving at him, Harry closed his eyes and prayed to anyone listening that Death would take him and the Horcrux away quickly.

 

_Bang_! The power of the killing curse hitting Harry caused a loud thunderstorm to start even though there was no cloud in sight merely minutes ago. Rain was drenching the forest's ground, causing the floor to become a muddy and squishy mess.

 

Voldemort stood on straighter than ever before and for some odd reason he felt no lose over the soul piece he just killed. A grin spread on his face, for he knew without any proof that the Potter boy would not rise again.

 

Looking around the clearing Voldemort spotted most of his Death Eaters edging closer to the dead Chosen One to see if he would not rise again. "Come now Narcissa, go see if the boys' truly dead."

 

Everything held its breath as the Lady Malfoy crouched next to the Boy-Who-Lived. After three seconds of the rain beating down on everyone's heads the deffley cloud of silence was broken by a uproar of celebration heard throughout the entire forbidden forest

 

 

*--*--*

 

 

Harry opened his eyes to come face to face with nothing. A dark mist of black and white and nothing all at once. Harry didn't know where he was nor how long he spent standing there all he knew was that a woman's voice was calling his name and all he could do was stand facing the mesmerizing wall.

 

After a few seconds or maybe hours a man's voice joined that of the woman's calling his name.

 

'Harry! Harry! Harry!" Now more voices were calling his name and if Harry focused enough he could detect something familiar about the voices the longer he stood looking into the cloud of Nothing.

 

 

"Harry.....!"

 

 

_Harry?_

 

 

'Harry...!"

 

 

_Who's Harry?_

 

A woman's shriek of desperation could be heard from somewhere, "Harry James Potter as your mother I command you to come back Now!"

 

Mother? Who's mother? Harry's? But he wasn't Harry, so why should he listen? Harry shook his head, this was so confusing. What Harry found was that now quiet whispers were calling out of the Nothing. Whispers that he could make sense of. They called to him and he could do nothing but follow the lullaby the whispers were creating.

 

He was about to step into the black mist of nothing were it not for a small hand that grabbed him by the leg. Harry looked down. A small creature made of muscles and tissue was hanging on to him with a grip of iron. It was crying words of fear while shaking uncontrollably. Harry looked down at it with a puzzled frown. The creature must be afraid of being left alone. And with that thought in mind the green eyed boy took the disfigured creature in his arms and bravely stepped into the dark mist.


	2. The Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter got killed during the Forbidden Forest scene. Now in limbo he comes in contact with a mysterious mist. Jumping head first into the mist Harry awakens with a loss to all his memories and being de-aged to a great age of eight. Waking up at a strange orphanage by the name of Wool’s, Harry comes into many conflicts with one of the residents there.  
> Join Hadrian and Tom as they go through life hand in hand.

"Who do you think he is?" A young boy's voice whispered.

 

"I don't know you idiot! Why don't you ask him when he wakes up!" An angry reply was heard a few feet away from where the first speaker stood.

 

The young boy pointed at the unconscious figure laying on a cot, "Look Billy! Look! Hes' waking up!"

 

And true to the boys words a young raven haired boy did open his eyes and look around. His emerald green eyes stared unfocused at the two boys, as though deep in thought. When suddenly his eyes snapped into focus. Assessing the bed and the room around him.

 

What the green eyed boy first noticed was that everything looked grey......and well dull. Just by looking at the two boys next to him proved that. With their grey pants and grey shirts. Next he noticed the room.

The room had a bleak atmosphere and only contained one wardrobe and three metal old cots. There was one window that showed rain pouring outside.

 

Finally the raven haired boys' gaze turned back to the two boys standing in front of him. The smaller of the two boys had dirty blond hair that reached his shoulders, he looked around nine and the other was taller, looked around thirteen, and had a bored expression on his face. When the greened eyed boy looked at the blonde boy he received a smile.

 

'Hello there! I'm Maxwell but you can call me Max! And that's Billy," He pointed at the other boy before he offered out a hand but seeing that the other boy was still in a bit of a shock, Max grabbed the green eyed boy’s hand and shook it excitedly.

 

Billy gave a amused snort and shook his messy dark hair, "Max give the new kid some air," Billy turned his blue eyes back on the raven haired boy, "anyway, what's your name kid?"

 

The kid himself just looked blankly back at Billy, "My name..."

 

Billy rolled his eyes, "kid what am I going to call you if you don't tell me your name?

 

The boy didn't answer anything back. His gaze traveled to the floor and he got a thoughtful expression on his face. His name? He had a feeling that he should remember his name of all things but all he could remember was lightning, pain, and noises. Finally the boy got the courage to look back up at Billy and Max.

 

"Um my name is...." a look of pure concentration plastered itself upon his face. Name, his name. Now what was his name.....?Again the boy tried to remember but all he could come up with was an h sound, "My name is Harr-Hadrian, yeah Hadrian....Jones."

 

Hadrian tilted his head. The name Hadrian just slipped out of his mouth and it felt so right yet something deep inside him told him that the name was wrong. Whatever that something was Hadrian put it off to the side. He had more important things to worry about like where he was and why exactly he was here.

 

For a second Billy furrowed his eyebrow but the questioning look in his eyes passed by with a shrug, "well Hadrian, as Max already stated I'm Billy."

 

Hadrian gave a strained smile before opening his mouth, "So then..Billy where are we?"

 

As Billy was about to answer before Max jumped up from his cot, "oh oh Billy can I answer?!"

 

Billy rolled his eyes before giving a hand motion that Max took as a "go ahead".

 

Max smiled and turned back to Hadrian, "well Hadrian you are at....Wool's Orphanage!" Max said this while spinning around with his arms wide.

 

Hadrian nodded slowly and turned back to Billy, who at that moment was heading towards the door.

 

'I'll be back kiddos. Max dont scare the new kid to much and Hadrian," he paused here with a grin, "it's a pleasure to meet you."


	3. The Dining Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter got killed during the Forbidden Forest scene. Now in limbo he comes in contact with a mysterious mist. Jumping head first into the mist Harry awakens with a loss to all his memories and being de-aged to a great age of eight. Waking up at a strange orphanage by the name of Wool’s, Harry comes into many conflicts with one of the residents there.  
> Join Hadrian and Tom as they go through life hand in hand.

 

Hadrian followed Ms Cole to the dining room with a feeling of utter numbness. Hadrian couldn't understand why, but since he saw the expression on Ms Cole's face -when he told her he had no idea who he was- he had a feeling he shouldn't tell anyone that he couldn't remember anything....ever. And that, in itself made him scrunch his face in concentration.

 

Why did it matter if he couldn't remember his parents or who he was? Hadrian glanced up at Ms Cole, who at that moment stopped walking and was looking at Hadrian, having just gotten over her shock of meeting a child who could remember nothing and _not_ care about it.

 

"Hadrian..." Ms. Cole here looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here, "as I have told you all the rules of Wool's orphanage...I would like to share with you some advice..."

 

Hadrian merely cocked his head to the side, ".....Advice Ms Cole?"

 

Ms Cole gave a barely noticeable nod, "yes Hadrian advice....there is a boy by the name of Tom Riddle in this orphanage....he's not like the others, stay away from him Hadrian."

 

Hadrian looked Ms Cole straight in the eyes. The woman herself couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine when their eyes met, brown clashing with mesmerizing green. And somewhere deep inside her, Ms Cole new that if Tom Riddle and this Hadrian...Jones where to ever bond in a negative or even positive way the world would burn. That, of course is the only reason why she warned Hadrian to stay away for as of now, she had never warned any of the other new children of the dangers of Tom Riddle.

 

'Okay," was Hadrian's only respond as at that minute he was to busy contemplating his action of telling Ms Cole of his "blank past."

 

Ms Cole gave a brisk nod before opening the door to the dining room.

 

Hadrian's nose twitched at the warm scent of food that filled his nose that second. Ms Cole gave one reluctant pat on Hadrian's shoulder before leaving the dining room and briskly walking back to her office.

 

A small smile bloomed on Hadrian's face when he noticed Max waving excitedly at him that he almost bounced off his chair. Hadrian walked over to Max's table where the only other occupant sitting there was a small blond girl holding a small plush teddy bear.

 

Hadrian sat on the chair before he offered Max and the girl a blinding smile, "hello there, I'm Hadrian."

 

The little girl smiled shyly back and looked over at Max who at that moment was introducing her to Hadrian.

 

"So Hadrian this is my little sister Lottie she's' turning six this upcoming Thursday-today's Monday if you haven't noticed-  anyway, what did Ms Cole tell you? Oh never mind she always says the s....."

 

Hadrian tuned out Maxwell's ongoing dialogue and turned his attention to Lottie. Lottie rolled her eyes before shyly looking away from Hadrian to keep looking at her brother who started talking about the weather of all things.

 

Hadrian grinned before frowning, for some reason he felt as though Max reminded him of someone else.

 

Right at that minute the dining room door opened to reveal a woman dragging a dark haired boy by his ear.

 

"Haven't I told you before that you must be present for all meals of the day Riddle!" The woman's tone was harsh and her hands were shaking with unmistakable fury.

 

"Yes Mrs Baker," Riddle's tone was flat, devoid of all emotion like this had happened to him many times.

 

Mrs Baker gave Riddle and every other occupant of the room a glare before storming out of the dining room.

 

The room was silent. Even Max stopped his ongoing speech and stared wide eyed at the floor. Hadrian noticed that none of the twenty so children in the dining room dared to even look at Riddle let alone breath, well all except one, Hadrian himself.

 

Riddle silently walked to his corner of the dining room where there was a small table and one chair covered by shadows. And as if sensing Hadrian's gaze Tom Riddle turned.

 

Deathly green met stormy grey.


	4. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter got killed during the Forbidden Forest scene. Now in limbo he comes in contact with a mysterious mist. Jumping head first into the mist Harry awakens with a loss to all his memories and being de-aged to a great age of eight. Waking up at a strange orphanage by the name of Wool’s, Harry comes into many conflicts with one of the residents there.  
> Join Hadrian and Tom as they go through life hand in hand.

 

Tom Riddle was the first to break the eye contact, discarding the new face as just an uneducated orphan.

 

Hadrian released a small breath he didn't even know he had held after Tom Riddle looked away. Moving his eyes to his bowl of soup -which Hadrian believed was just water and....stuff-, Hadrian tried to keep his breath even as the dining room grew in noise. He didn't know why, but Hadrian felt as though he just passed a test he didn't know the outcome of. He was sure he could call himself lucky that the Riddle boy clearly didn't take any visible interest in him -for Max was quietly whispering a few stories Riddle played a major role in- but on the other hand Hadrian felt a bit disconcerted for being dismissed so easily.

 

'Hadrian....Hadrian, Hadrian!" With a inward eye roll Hadrian expectedly turned towards Max.

 

"Hymm?"

 

"Good you're listening, anyway as I was saying, do you really think Riddle is the devil's child?"

 

Hadrian merely shrugged. He just didn't know and to be truthful to himself he couldn't put it in himself to care.

 

"To be truthful to you guys I couldn't care less. So what if Riddle can do strange things? As long as I stay off the radar and stay low I'll be fine....." Hadrian froze before inwardly cringing. _Maybe_ looking the said boy in the eye wasn't _exactly_ staying low and off the radar but Hadrian banished those thoughts with a inwards scuff, he had way more important things to take care of. Like one, finish his....dinner.

 

Lottie gave Hadrian a shocked look before quickly looking down and clutching her teddy bear closer to her chest. Meanwhile Max's spoon clattered back into the metal bowl, leaving an open mouthed Max gaping at Hadrian.

 

"You should care! Were you not paying attention to any of the stories I just told you? Tom Riddle is pure evil!" Max exclaimed while secretly glancing at Riddle's corner every few seconds.

 

Hadrian blinked twice before giving Max a long stare, "Max you do know that calling someone pure evil isn't really nice, right?"

 

This time it was Lottie who spoke up first, "H..Hadrian....Tom Riddle isn't really nice so why should we be nice to-?"

 

Hadrian noticed that the blond girl mumbled before abruptly stopping. the last few words of her question going on deaf ears as Max and Lottie herself looked at the now empty "Riddle corner".

 

Hasrain gulped as he felt a breath tickle the back of his head. Hadrian turned to find Tom Riddle standing behind his chair glaring at Lottie and Max.

 

"You two do know it's rude to talk behind a person's back, right?" Riddle said this while turning his glaring eyes on the other children that were clearly trying to eavesdrop.

 

Lottie gave a small squeak before downcasting her blue eyes. Max, on the other hand angeled his body on the chair as though to protect his little sister from Riddle.

 

"That wasn't a rhetorical question...."

 

Hadrian rolled his eyes before turning his body to face Riddle fully, "I don't know! I could take it for a rhetorical question...." What. Am. I. Doing! Hadrian thought with a inwards frown.

 

Riddle gazed dumply at Hadrian for a few seconds before snapping up a quick annoyed reply, "then it was a good thing that the question wasn't directed at you. You're Hadrian Jones, right?"

 

Hadrian dipped his head in reply.

 

"Well then Jones, I am Tom Riddle and I would suggest not to get on my bad side, also-"

 

"You know, from all the stories I heard from being here for only a few hours you don't even have any other side, then your "bad side"," was Hadrian sarcastic interruption.

 

Riddle, Max, Lottie, and pretty much all of the other orphaned children looked at Hadrian as if he was insane. Hadrian just shrugged at all the eyes that were on him. He didn't know why everyone believed those stories, they were only stories right?

 

Riddle raised a brow before an amused smile appeared on his face, "you don't think I have any other side then my bad side?"

 

"Obviously not, everyone has two sides. I'm just saying that if I believed the stories then I probably would think you _do_ only have a bad side. Thankfully those stories are as real as time travel."

 

"....you don't believe in the stories?" Max whispered at Hadrian with a dumbfounded and a bit of a hysterical look.

 

Riddle just shook his head while giving Hadrian another smile -which Hadrian felt was a lot more creepier than the last- before calmly walking out of the dining room.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hadrian saw Billy's tall form move to stand next to his chair.

 

"Kid, I don't know if you can tell but I think you might have offended Riddle.....a lot," Billy moved to give Hadrian two pats on the head, "you, Jones are an idiot if you don't believe those stories."


	5. Second Time, is the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter got killed during the Forbidden Forest scene. Now in limbo he comes in contact with a mysterious mist. Jumping head first into the mist Harry awakens with a loss to all his memories and being de-aged to a great age of eight. Waking up at a strange orphanage by the name of Wool’s, Harry comes into many conflicts with one of the residents there.  
> Join Hadrian and Tom as they go through life hand in hand.

 

_Screams._

_"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside"_

_A flash of green. Silence._

 

Red eyes, hand raised and gre-

 

Hadrian woke with sweat dripping down his back and a scream lodged in his throat. He shook his head to clear the fog his mind had been in and stood up to get dressed.

 

For the past three days Hadrian has been having very strange..dreams. At first, Hadrian wished to tell someone about these dreams but everyone seemed so busy with their chores that Hadrian felt as though he was intruding on Max's and Billy's time.

 

Today he would start to have to complete his list of chores that he's been dreading to start since day one. And since Hadrian could see the first specs of dawn coming up he thought he might as well start early

 

Hadrian sighed and looked over at Max's sleeping form. Today was Thursday and Hadrian felt as though he should give a gift to Lottie. Unfortunately, the only thing he found worth giving was a small bright yellow dandelion he found yesterday while playing outside.

 

Hadrian shook his head before heading to the door and down two flights of stairs to were the broom closet was standing adjacent to Ms Cole's office to start on sweeping the orphanage. Hadrian opened the door and out tumbled a girl of ten with fiery ginger hair.

 

"Um hello?”

 

The girl looked up with a fearful expression before jumping up and squeezing Hadrian so hard he felt as though he might be choking.

 

"Um...are you ok...?" Hadrian spoke while trying to pry the tall girl's hands off his shoulders.

 

Hadrian's question made the ginger haired girl choke out a small sob before tearfully explaining her predicament.

 

"I'm I-I'm so sorry hick I-I, he...I said and...and hick he.."

 

Hadrian just nodded before patting the girl's back.

 

"Hey it's ok. So what's your name? I'm Hadrian."

 

The girl looked down to look into Hadrian's eyes before wiping her eyes with her sleeve and taking a step back, "I-I'm Amy...."

 

"Well Amy can you tell me why you were in the broom closet?" Hadrian said this while giving Amy a reassuring smile.

 

"T-t....Tom Riddle...." The name came out as a faint whisper from Amy's lips and as though the said boy would right that second jump out at her. She gave Hadrian a strained smile before quickly -and quietly- running up the stairs.

Hadrian staired after her with a thoughtful expression. Tom Riddle huh?

 

*- -*- -*

 

Some would say that Maxwell Greenfield and Billy Stubbs are opposites. On one hand Max was an excited boy who would protect his family and talk about anything for hours and Billy was well....well he was a boy who got what he wanted whenever he wanted. And in truth both boys argued....a lot. So some might think it odd when both boys could agree that Lunch time was a catastrophe.

 

The two said boys where now standing off in a corner with Lottie standing behind them and staring at the spot were Tom Riddle stood merely minutes ago. Billy pinched the bridge of his nose before slowly walking to were Hadrian sood glaring at the retreating figure by the name of Tom Riddle.

 

"Didn't we all worn you not to antagonize Riddle?" Billy took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "if something happens to you Jones I will not attend your funeral."

 

Billy's last statement mare some of the staring orphans give a small laugh or get a horrified expression on theirfaces -Amy's in particular.

 

Hadrian just rolled his eyes and gave Billy a one shoulder shrug, "so? What can he do to me? Stuff mud in my shoes?" With Hadrian's last words spoken a boy's head snapped up to Hadrian's with a glare.

 

"Have I told you before that you're an idiot?"

 

Hadrian gave Billy a smile, "yes Billy, yes you have."


	6. Tom’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter got killed during the Forbidden Forest scene. Now in limbo he comes in contact with a mysterious mist. Jumping head first into the mist Harry awakens with a loss to all his memories and being de-aged to a great age of eight. Waking up at a strange orphanage by the name of Wool’s, Harry comes into many conflicts with one of the residents there.  
> Join Hadrian and Tom as they go through life hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s Prov

 

- **How dare he!-** hissed Tom Riddle to a tiny green garden snake - **First he thinks I'm just _another_ orphan and now he dared to tell me what to do and how to act!-**

 

The tiny garden snake gave a small hiss of agreement before slithering down Tom's wrist and disappearing through a crack in the pavement.

 

Tom started after the retreating snake with a glare before picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off.

 

Tom couldn't help but keep wondering about Jones. Tom couldn't decide whether the newest orphan was a pure idiot or if he has some mental disorder. Especially since Tom knew that the other orphaned children had to already have told Jones about him and his powers. Tom shook his head. This was not the time to think of others intelligence in comparison to his. If anything it was time to complete his list of chores.

 

With one last look around the somewhat dull green vegetation, Tom walked off back inside the orphanage. Tom felt the eyes of dozens of orphans as he walked towards the stairs to reach his room that held his list of chores.  At the first step he heard shuffling of two pairs of feet as they fell in step behind him. By the way the two pairs of feet moved Tom could deduce that they belonged to Dennis and his annoying crony Amy

 

Amy and Dennis stopped. Tom lifted his foot-

 

"Hey Riddle! I have to say Lunch time was quite a show."

 

-and placed it on the first creaky step. Tom took a deep breath before taking the next step.

 

 _Three_.

 

"The new kid cleary knows how to put up a fight!"

 

 _Four, five._ Tom closed his eyes and continued upwards with a steady pace.

 

"Did you hear him Riddle? You shouldn't lock people in broom cupboards, I believe his words were."

 

Tom took another step-

 

"I would have to agree with Hadrian, Tommy. You shouldn't lock me or anyone else in a broom closet because that isn't nice."

 

-before slowly turning his body on the stairs to look at the ginger haired girl.

 

"Don't call me Tommy."

 

Seeing that they are finally getting a reaction out of Riddle, Dennis and Amy traded grins. Dennis jumped onto the first step before looking at Amy exceptably. Amy took two more steps up than Dennis.

 

"Why not? Didn't you hear Father Edward? Always respect your elders and last I checked you are only eight and I'm already eleven. So if Amy wants to call you Tommy you have go let her because you have to respect her. She is ten after all."

 

Tom balled his hands into fists before quickly turning around and -as fast as he could without actually running- speeding up the stairs to escape the two laughing orphans.

 

Tom couldn't help but exhale a sigh of frustration when he saw Ms Cole outside his room. With all the things going on right now -disrespecting orphans, annoying adults, and an idiotic, uneducated fool- Tom felt that it was completely in his rights with him to ignore the orphanage matron. So that is what he did.

 

"....Tom...Tom?"

 

Turning the wooden door nod, Tom kept on ignoring Ms Cole as he walked into his room. Unfortunately for Tom, the old woman followed him in. Once again taking a deep breath, Tom turned towards Ms Cole with a sweet, expecting smile.

 

"Yes Ms Cole?" Was Tom's over sweetened reply.

 

"Tom...is it true? Did you really lock Ms Benson in the broom closet?" Ms Cole questioned Tom stermly.

 

Raising his grey eyes to meet Ms Cole's, Tom made his face into a face of pure innocence, "Ms Cole a swear I didnt! How could I if the broom closet door itself has no lock?"

 

Ms Cole frowned, "Tom don't lie to me. I know you did, Amy said so herself and you always lie when you look me in the eyes for long periods of time."

 

Tom's cheeks turned a soft pink at Ms Cole's last comment, "that's not true! I don't look at you for long periods of time when I lie..."

 

Ms Cole only shook her head, "because you locked Amy in the closet and you didn't tell me the truth you'll have to complete Amy's list of chores as well as your own for tomorrow."

 

"But-"

 

"Tom no arguing. You should be thankful that Amy already did her chores for today for if she didn't you would have to have done those as well."

 

Tom gritted his teeth as he picked up the folded piece of paper that was laying on his desk before walking out of his room. Leaving a pity faced Ms Cole watching him go.

 

Tom opened the folded paper and scowled at Mrs Baker's curvy handwriting,

 

        _Tom Riddle,_

_ •Peel the potatoes _

_ •Water the carrots _

_ •Wash all of the first floor windows _

_ •Bring milk to the nursery by 5pm _

_ ~When done with chores either help out others do chores or go to your room until dinner. _

 

Tom gave a small huft before heading towards the kitchen. Today the list of chores was the worst for Tom. For not only did he have to wash all of the first floor windows -normally the floors were split with two to three orphans- he also had to make the most horrible trip ever. Go to the nursery.

 

Uh...he could almost gag just by thinking of that place. The loud crying, the smell of baby powder and diapers, and the horrid presence of Mrs Baker. Tom didn't even know how Mrs Baker got put in charge of the little devils. But now that he thought about it, the babies and Mrs Baker did have a large resemblance. They both were annoying as going to church, both had this smell to them, and worst of all, they both could never shut up.

 

Although if Tom was truthful, he would have to pick stopping by the nursery than spending a minute in Mrs Baker's presence.

 

Stuffing the list in his back pocket of his grey knee-length trousers, Tom opened the kitchen door. He wanted to slam the door back closed the next second, or sitting there was his "peeling partner" Maxwell, doesn't ever shut up, Greenfield.

 

He didn't slam the door though instead he bravely stepped into the brightly lit kitchen and softly closed the door behind him. Instantly Max's excited face snapped up to see who it was and just as quickly dimmed when he saw Tom Riddle. Tom acted as though he didn't notice though.

 

Tom walked past him to a young brunette woman who was cutting lettuce.

 

"Martha I'm here to peel the potatoes." Martha glanced at Tom before looking back down to finish cutting.

 

Standing patiently for Martha to finish, Tom glanced around the kitchen. With all the ingredients put out, Tom figured out that dinner would either be more soup or a random concoction of Martha's.

 

With a final clink on the cutting board, Martha put the cutting knife down and glanced back at Tom, "Peeling potatoes, right?"

 

With a "yes Martha" Martha opened up a drawer -having to stand on her tiptoes to reach it- and handed Tom a peeler before heading out of the kitchen with a, "don't hurt yourselves, I'll be back."

 

Tom stared at the peeler before finding a stool and putting it across from Max. Max looked at Tom with an resigned expression before quickly looking down at his potato.

 

Tom just rolled his eyes before grabbing a potato and starting peeling it. The sound of peeling potatoes and stacking culture wear was the only sound in the kitchen and Tom savored the somewhat silence for as long as he could.

 

"...sooo Riddle...?"

 

Tom stopped in his peeling before continuing as though he didn't even hear the other boy.

 

"I was wondering..."

 

"Never a good thing," was Tom's mumbled response.

 

"Excuse me? What was that?"

 

Tom shot a glare a Max while answering, "I said shut up Greenfield."

 

With an offended look on his face, Max shut his open mouth and looked down. Tom just rolled his eyes before Tom's face brightened. He was just hit by a brilliant idea that should get rid of one of his nagging problems.

 

"Greenfield?" Tom stopped peeling and gave Max a sweet smile.

 

Max slowly looked up with a fearful look. It was never a good thing if Tom Riddle said your surname -or your name for that matter- in such an overly sweet voice.

 

"...yeah?"

 

Tom smiled one of his creepy smiles, "you should riegn your idiotic pest friend if you don't want to find more pests in that room of yours."

 

Max gulped.

 

Plates getting stacked and potatoes peels falling into the metal bucket were the only noises Tom heard, but for him it was a blissful silence.


	7. Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter got killed during the Forbidden Forest scene. Now in limbo he comes in contact with a mysterious mist. Jumping head first into the mist Harry awakens with a loss to all his memories and being de-aged to a great age of eight. Waking up at a strange orphanage by the name of Wool’s, Harry comes into many conflicts with one of the residents there.  
> Join Hadrian and Tom as they go through life hand in hand.

 

Hadrian stared at Max with his jaw hanging open in bewilderment.

 

"So you're telling me that Riddle basically threatened to put rodents and bugs in our room if I stand up for others?-!"

 

Max shifted his weight from one foot to another, "well he didn't exactly say that but..."

 

"But...? But what?"

 

"...but I guess that's close enough," Max gave Hadrian a strained smile.

 

Hadrian just rolled his eyes. If anyone asked him what his opinion of Riddle is, he could easily say that he thought that Riddle was just a big bully with nothing special about him. Really Hadrian didn't see what everyone was being so scared about.

 

"Max I don't see why you're so..I don't know, frightened of him? He's just a bully, a bully who threatened my friend."

 

And with that Hadrian stood up from his cot with a determined look in his emerald eyes and stridded towards the door. Max jumped up from his own cot too before zooming to grab Hadrian's hand before he could open the door.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Hadrian turned to Max and gave him a questioning look, "To tell Riddle not to threaten my friends."

 

Max stared at Hadrian with a dumbfounded expression before snapping into action. He quickly pulled Hadrian away from the door and made him sit on his bed. The second Max stopped hanging on to Hadrian though, was the instant Hadrian stood up. Max face palmed himself before giving Hadrian a long look that clearly said, you're an idiot.

 

"Max I don't know what you're-"

 

"-Hadrian I know you don't believe in any of the stories about Riddle but please don't do anything stupid."

 

Hadrian gazed into Max's eyes with a blank expression for a few seconds before making up his mind, "...ok."

 

Max looked at Hadrian for a good long moment before taking a step back and nodding hesitantly, "ok then..?"

 

"Yeah don't worry Max I wont do anything stupid, I promise," Hadrian gave Max a smile before heading for the door.

 

Max looked at Hadrian with confusion, "so where are you going now?"

 

Hadrian just shrugged, "to....um talk to Amy."

 

Max just blinked as Hadrian exited the room. He couldn't shake the feeling that Hadrian was going to do something really, really stupid.

 

*- -*- -*

 

"Oh hi Hadrian!" Amy exclaimed as Hadrian walked up to her and another girl. Both girls sat in front of a small bookcase filled with worn out children books. The girl sitting next to Amy was holding a small faded blue cover book that had a title of, "The Magical Land of Noom."

 

Hadrian smiled at Amy who was clearly trying to tutor the younger girl -though the girl clearly was ignoring Amy- on how to read, "hello Amy I was wondering if you know where I could find Riddle?"

 

At the mention of the name Riddle Amy's face darkened, first with a hint of fear before that was wiped away with anger and confusion, "why would you want to find were Riddle hides his face from the world?"

 

"Because he threatened Max."

 

Amy cocked an eyebrow before shrugging and standing up. She touched the girl on the shoulder, who was still engrossed in the blue book, and whispered something to her. The black haired girl then ran out of the book scented room and into the hallway. Where her feet could be heard as she galloped speedely away.

 

"Planning on correcting his behavior again, eh Hadrian? I should warn you though, he might (here Amy shivered, though she tried to suppress it) .....retaliate."

 

Hadrian paused at the room's entrance as he followed Amy out, "Correct his behavior?"

 

Amy turned towards him with a smirk, "yeah Hadrian, correct," with Hadrian's questioning look Amy added, "you'll see Hadrian, you'll see."

 

With Amy leading the way to who knows where, Hadrian couldn't help but wonder what he was getting into. On one hand, Hadrian feels as though he owes it to Max to not approach Riddle but on the other Hadrian wants to show Riddle that he isn't scared of him like other children clearly are.

 

After walking down two flights of stairs Amy stopped at the end of a darkly lit hallway and knocked on one of the doors. The large space Hadrian and Amy came to was dusty and clearly the basement of the orphanage. With two other rooms that branched off from the large boxed filled room.

 

The door the two of the orphans stopped at had a streak of light coming from a crack under the door while the other door had no light coming through and had three large rusty metal locks attached to it. Hadrian shivered when he heard a scuttering of feet near his right foot, probably a rat's Hadrian predicted.

 

Amy grinned when the door opened a crack before opening fully to reveal the little girl from before and the boy Hadrian only met a couple of times, Dennis. Dennis waved Amy in before casting a scrutinizing glance at Hadrian.

 

"Why'd you bring him?"

 

Amy merly rolled her eyes before dragging Hadrian by his left arm into the dimly lit room, "why not? He clearly isn't scared of Riddle and Riddle threatened one of his friends."

 

Dennis stared at Amy with an unconvinced look, "...he's eight."

 

The little girl from before jumped to her feet and cast a glare at the big boy -which just looked adorable on her tiny glass framed eyes- , " _and_ I'm also eight and _I'm_ still here!  Also I agree with Amy, he should join us."

 

Amy smirked at Dennis before calling after the little girl who at this time was slipping out of the tiny room,"Liz don't forget about tomorrow's lessons."

 

This made Liz stop, "I don't _need_ lessons, I told you that before, my parents taught me to read and write at five, "Liz's voice turned bitter and barely audible at the end.

 

Liz closed the door and the room was filled with stark silence.

 

"...So what is this place?" Hadrian's question caused Dennis to turn to him with a scuff.

 

"Amy you explain."

 

The ten year old only rolled her eyes, "well Hadrian this is our secret meeting room were we -Liz, me, and Dennis- meet up."

 

"Why do you meet down here though? Can you meet up somewhere else?"

 

At this Denis let out a forced laugh, "meet somewhere else? Are you kidding me Jones? If we meet up somewhere else Riddle will see us!"

 

"And why would that be a problem?" Hadrian turned a curios gaze at Amy.

 

Amy shrugged her shoulders before speaking, "because we talk about him, and Riddle doesn't like it when you talk about him behind his back."

 

"Oh."

 

Dennis snorted, "oh indeed


	8. A/N

I’m sorry to say that this story will probably be discontinued. I have lost all inspiration for the plot and characters. But the good news is that I will start a new fanfic that is quite similar to this one but not. Harry will kinda ‘time travel’ yet not. If you guys want to check it out its called, Henry Van-Hoensbroeck. Thank you for all your kudos and just for reading this.

Best wishes, EchoMist3477


End file.
